1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning composition and method of using same and more particularly to a liquid cleaning composition and process for washing cotton garments, especially fine cotton garments such as sweaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,655 to Bright discloses a liquid detergent composition containing seven essential components. One component is water which serves as a dissolving, suspending or emulsifying medium for the remaining components of the composition.
Two further components constitute a synthetic organic non-ionic non-soap detergent mixture of from about 7%-10% by weight of the composition. Of this mixture, one component comprises an alkylphenol-ethyleneoxide condensate having an alkyl group containing from 9%-12% carbon atoms and containing 9%-15% oxyethylene units. Mentioned examples include "Sterox DJ", "Igepal CO 630" and "Tergitol NPX". The remaining component in the mixture is a polyoxyalkylene alkanol containing from 0-20% ethylene oxide. A mentioned example is "Pluronic L-61".
In addition, the Bright patent discloses that small amounts of dyes, colorants and perfumes may be added to the liquid detergent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,822, to Grunewald et al discloses a detergent having a water soluble surface active agent comprising an ethylene oxide adduct having good cleaning power and a high foaming tendency and a water insoluble surface-active dialkyl phenol-ethylene oxide adduct having a low forming tendency and relatively poor cleaning power.
As the water-soluble surface-active ethylene oxide adduct having good cleaning power and a high foaming tendency, there is mentioned the pluronic agents manufactured by Wyandotte Chemical Corporation as well as the Igepal agents.
In recent years there has been an increase in the popularity of fine washable garments composed at least partly from cotton fibers. For instance, there has recently been greatly increased popularity of cotton sweaters.
Generally, people washing fine cotton garments such as cotton sweaters have refrained from machine washing these garments for fear of damage and/or shrinkage to the garment.
In addition, there has been a widely held belief that fine washables including fine washables composed at least partially of cotton, should be washed in cold (i.e., below 90.degree. F.) water.
I have now surprisingly discovered a completely novel cleaning composition and method of using same adapted specifically for the washing of fine cotton washables such as sweaters. Further, with my new liquid cleaning composition, conventional washing machines such as residential home and commercial washers may be used on a delicate cycle to wash fine cotton washables, especially sweaters containing cotton.